Agent Bishop
:"Na schön, Michelangelo. Wenn du meinen Namen schreist, mich anflehst, den Schmerz zu beenden, und mich um Gnade bittest, dann nenne mich ... Bishop." (Bishop zu Michelangelo)"Worlds Collide - Part 2" Agent John Bishop ist ein Spezialagent der US-Regierung, Leiter der Earth Protection Force ("Erdschutztruppe") und ein Antagonist - und gelegentlicher Verbündeter - der Turtles aus der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|160px|Die Gründung der Earth Protection ForceBishop war ursprünglich ein Offizier der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert. Bei der Schlacht von New Orleans am 8. Januar 1815 wurde Bishop mitten im Kampf von einem UFO entführt und von dessen außerirdischen Besatzung als Versuchskaninchen für ihre Experimente benutzt."Outbreak" Die Entführung traumatisierte Bishop und ließ ihn eine lang anhaltende Paranoia gegen Aliens entwickeln. Nachdem die US-Streitkräfte Jahre später eine Alieninvasion abwehren konnten, schuf Präsident Ulysses Grant 1870 eine geheime Spezialeinheit, die Earth Protection Force, unter Bishops persönlicher Leitung."Bishop's Gambit" Um eine mögliche Alieninvasion effektiv bekämpfen zu können, benutzte Bishop jedes Mittel, das er nur in die Hände kriegen konnte - von geborgener oder auch gestohlener Alientechnologie bis hin zu geheimen (und auch recht illegalen und unethischen) Experimenten an gefangenen Aliens und Mutanten."Aliens Among Us" Als die Triceratonier auf der Suche nach Professor Honeycutt die Erde angriffen, machte Bishop einen Deal mit dem Anführer der Föderation, General Blanque: Als Gegenleistung für die Auslieferung Honeycutts würde Blanque von einer eventuellen Invasion auf der Erde absehen."Worlds Collide", Part 2 und Part 3 Dass Bishop dabei die Turtles in die Hände fielen, war ein zusäzlicher Bonus für ihn, da er nun weitere Versuchs- und Studienobjekte zur Verfügung hatte. Bishop benötigte die genetischen Informationen der Turtles und Meister Splinters, um eine Armee von Übermenschen herzustellen, die als eine sofort einsetzbare Schutztruppe gegen Alienangriffe fungieren sollte; alle diese Klone sollten auch auf Bishops eigenen genetischen Material basiert sein, aufgrund seiner überragenden physischen Fähigkeiten. (Ein Klonprototyp wurde im Verlauf der Serie zu ihrer eigenen Version des Rattenkönigs.) thumb|left|160px|Ein Beispiel von Bishops Unbarmherzigkeit in seiner selbsterwählten MissionDie Turtles wollten natürlich eine solche Ausbeutung und die von Bishop in Kauf genommenen Folgen überhaupt nicht akzeptieren. Zudem war ihr Freund Leatherhead von Bishop lange Zeit selbst gefangen gehalten und gefoltert worden, was diesen genauso traumatisiert hatte wie Bishop selbst. Auch machte sich Bishop einen Feind mit dem Utrom Shredder und dem Foot Clan, da er erfahren hatte, dass der Shredder (unter seiner bürgerlichen Identität Oroku Saki) heimlich außerirdische Technologie hortete."Hun on the Run" Bei einigen Gelegenheiten aber sahen sich die Turtles widerstrebend gezwungen, mit Bishop wegen eines gemeinsamen Interesses zusammenzuarbeiten, besonders als die Bedrohung durch den Tengu Shredder so groß wurde, dass die Turtles all ihre Freunde und Feinde um sich scharen und um Hilfe gegen diese allgemeine Bedrohung bitten mussten."Good Genes", Part 1 und Part 2"Enter the Dragons", Part 1 und Part 2 Obwohl Bishop den Turtles meist als Feind gegenüberstand, entwickelte er dennoch widerwillig einen gewissen Respekt gegenüber ihren Fähigkeiten. ''Fast Forward thumb|Die Geburt der Pan-Galaktischen AllianzEinige Zeit nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen verschlug es die Turtles durch einen Unfall ins Jahr 2105, wo sie zu ihrer Überraschung Bishop wieder antrafen; dieser hatte seine Laufbahn und seine Gesinnung jedoch sehr geändert, nachdem er ein weiteres dramatisches Erlebnis durchgemacht hatte. Bei einem von Baxter Stockman versehentlich verursachten Unfall im Labor der EPF war Bishop von einem seiner außerirdischen Gefangenen gerettet worden, obwohl Bishop ihm dies aufgrund dessen unmenschlicher Behandlung durch seine eigene Hand gar nicht zugetraut hatte. thumb|160px|left|Bishop als Agent (links) und als Präsident der Pan-Galaktischen Allianz (rechts)Dieses selbstlose Mitleid mit einem Feind hatte Bishop einsehen lassen, dass es auch andere Wege geben musste. Er begann, sich für weitaus friedlichere Lösungen einzusetzen, nahm freundlichen Kontakt zu anderen außerirdischen Rassen auf und ermöglichte somit die Erschaffung der Pan-Galaktischen Allianz, einem galaxieweiten Bündnis extraterrestrialer Spezies (oder gemäß Leonardos Umschreibung, "eine UN für Aliens" - was auch insofern zutreffend ist, dass der Sitz der PGA sich in New York City befindet). Als Initiator dieser Allianz wurde Bishop legal zu deren Präsidenten gewählt und setzte sich seitdem weiterhin - wenn auch mit anderen Methoden - für die Sicherheit der Erde ein."Bishop to Knight""Head of State" Nachdem er die Präsenz der Turtles in der Zukunft entdeckte, heuerte Bishop sie gelegentlich für Spezialmissionen an, bei denen ihm ihre speziellen Talente besonders nützlich waren, da er als Präsident und Führer einer unparteiischen Organisation keine direkten Operationen mehr durchführen konnte."The Day of Awakening" Obwohl die Turtles ihm aufgrund ihrer nicht so gut verlaufenen gemeinsamen Vergangenheit zunächst sehr mißtrauten, kamen sie nach und nach doch noch zur Überzeugung, dass Menschen sich doch noch ändern konnten. 'Fähigkeiten' thumb|200px|Bishop im KampfanzugAgent Bishop ist als Kriegsveteran und Geheimagent mit zweihundertjähriger Erfahrung in allen relevanten Feldern des Militärwesens und der Spionage trainiert und besitzt auch ein weitreichendes wissenschaftliches Grundtraining auf dem Gebiet der Genetik. Physisch gesehen ist Bishop das Paradebeispiel eines Menschen auf dem Höhepunkt - und sogar darüber hinaus - seiner körperlichen Kapazitäten. Dies und sein intensives Training in den Kampfkünsten machen ihn zu einem sehr gefährlichen Gegner: In der Episode "Hun on the Run" zeigt er sich in der Lage, im Alleingang einen kombinierten Angriff der Turtles, Karai und Hun mühelos abzuwehren. Durch die Vermischung seiner DNA mit Alienerbgut besitzt Bishop auch einen hohen Grad an physischer Widerstandsfähigkeit und Regenerationskapazitäten. Allerdings hat sein Körpersystem die dumme Angewohnheit, mit der Zeit diese Modifikationen abzustoßen und damit den Körper allmählich zu zerstören. Es ist jedoch bekannt, dass Bishop wenigstens einmal einen kompletten Transfer seiner Persönlichkeit in einen geklonten Körper durchführen musste; wieviele Male insgesamt und in welchen Zeitabständen, bleibt in der Serie allerdings ungeklärt. Als Leiter der Earth Protection Force steht Bishop eine große Auswahl an irdischer und außerirdischer Hochtechnologie zur Verfügung. Für schwere Kampfeinsätze benutzt Bishop mit Vorliebe einen speziellen, mit Laserwaffen ausgestatteten Kampfanzug. Mirage Comics thumb|200px|Agent Bishop im Fan-Comic "Slash!"Gemäß Tristan Huw Jones sollte Bishop in einer Geschichte auch in den Mirage Comics eingeführt werden, doch dieses Projekt wurde nie vollständig realisiert. Lediglich eine Erwähnung seines Vornamens "John" dient als Vorzeichen für diese geplatzte Einführung.[[Sometimes They Come Back|''Tales of TMNT Vol.2 #61]] Jeremiah D. Allan, ein Fan der Franchise, führte Bishop mit einer Backup-Story in die Mirage-Kontinuität ein, doch die geplante Veröffentlichung des Comics durch die Mirage Studios wurde mit dem Verkauf der Franchise an Viacom im Jahr 2009 unterbunden."Slash!" IDW Comics thumb|140px|Bishop in den IDW-ComicsIm Forum von IDW Publishing hatte Redakteur Bobby Curnow 2014 auf Fanfragen angekündigt, dass zumindest Pläne bestünden, Agent Bishop in die IDW-Kontinuität aufzunehmen; jedoch sei wegen der möglichen Plotentwicklung in absehbarer Zeit mit einer Einführung nicht zu rechnen.[http://boards.idwpublishing.com/3/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=10128&start=2310 IDW Publishing Forum: Hello from a Turtles Editor] (Stand: 3. April 2014) John Bishop tritt schließlich erstmals in den IDW Comics auf, als er sich mit Wesley Knight und Alex Winter nahe Burnow Island trifft, um mehr über die Mutanimals zu erfahren, die Winter im Auftrag von Dark Water beobachtet hat.''TMNT'' #54 Er sieht im Erscheinen der Mutanten und andere Andersartige eine Gefahr für die Menschheit und ist fest entschlossen, sie allesamt mit Stumpf und Stiel auszurotten - ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf Verluste und ohne jedweden Kompromiss.''TMNT Universe'' #1, #2, #3 und #4; "Desperate Measures" #1 und #4 Zu diesem Zweck versklavte Bishop sogar Slash als seine persönliche lebende Waffe."Desperate Measures" #1 thumb|140px|left|Bishop in seiner wahren FormZuerst erschien Bishop den Turtles und Mutanimals als Cyborg,"Deperate Measures" #4 doch später wird enthüllt, dass er selbst ein Mutant ist. Seine Mutter erlitt eine Frühgeburt, und Bishop drohte zu sterben, noch ehe er einen Tag alt geworden war."Battle Lines" #2 Um seinen Sohn zu retten, ließ sein Vater, der Begründer und Direktor der EPF, ihn aus der Klinik entführen und ihn mit Alien-DNA und geborgener Utromtechnologie behandeln. Dies rettete zwar Johns Leben, setzte jedoch seine körperliche Entwicklung aus, so dass er einen zwergischen, missgestalteten Körper behielt, dem er nur durch ein nachgebautes Utrom-Exoskelett ein menschliches Aussehen verleihen konnte."Battle Lines" #3 Dieser Zustand begründete Bishops fanatischen Hass auf alle Mutanten,"Deperate Measures" #1 und #3"City at War, Part 7" und war mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit auch ein unterschwelliger Grund dafür, weswegen Bishop am Ende seinen eigenen Vater tötete. thumb|160px|Bishops EndeNachdem Slash während der Invasion von Burnow Island seiner Kontrolle entglitten und ums Leben gekommen war,"Battle Lines" #3 erschuf Bishop sich aus dessen DNA zwei Klone, die er mit VR-Technologie direkt steuern konnte, und verbündete sich mit Hun, dem Vater von Casey Jones, einem engen Freund der Turtles."City at War, Part 6" Als es dann aber im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans zur entscheidenden Konfrontation zwischen Bishop, Hun, den Turtles und Casey kam, warf sich Hun in die Bahn eines elektrischen Blasters, den Bishop auf Casey abfeuerte, und wurde von der Entladung tödlich verletzt. Diese Untat erweckte eine verschüttete Erinnernung an Wayne Bishops Ermordung in einem Slash-Klon, der den Kampf überlebt hatte; und in instinktiver Wut stürzte sich der Klon auf Bishop und zerquetschte ihn unter seinen Füßen."City at War: The End" 2012 Serie thumb|180px|Bishop in der 2012 SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie wird Bishop als ein Mitglied der Utroms vorgestellt, der Aliens, aus denen die Kraang hervorgingen, als Kraang Prime seine Artgenossen nach seinem Willen telepathisch korrumpiert hatte."The War for Dimension X" Bishop ist auch ein Mitglied des utronomischen Regierungsrats und der ursprüngliche Erfinder der Kraang-Droiden, dessen Designs von den Kraang für den allgemeinen Gebrauch adaptiert wurde."Annihilation: Earth! - Part 1" Später schließt Bishop ein Abkommen mit der Earth Protection Force und wird zu ihrer Liasion mit den Utroms, wird aber bei einem voreiligen Angriff der Menschen gegen das unbesiegbare Monster Tokka eines Besseren belehrt. Die kompromisslose Haltung seiner 2003-Version gegenüber allem Fremden wird in dieser Serie von der Figur General Griffin personifiziert."Tokka vs. the World" Trivia *Agent Bishop basiert auf der Figur des Agent Smith aus der Matrix-Filmtriologie. Bilder-Galerie 03_agent_smith_&_agent_bishop.jpg|Vergleich Aussehen von Agent Smith & Agent Bishop 03_agent_bishop1.jpg|Agent Bishop I (2003 Serie) 03_agent_bishop3.jpg|Agent Bishop II (2003 Serie) 03_agent_bishop2.png|Agent Bishop III (2003 Serie) 03_agent_bishop4.jpg|Agent Bishop IV (2003 Serie) 03_agent_bishop_Back_to_the_Sewer_.png|Bishop in Back to the Sewer (2003 Serie) IDW Bishop cyborg.jpg|Bishop als Cyborg (IDW) 12_bishop1.jpg|Bishop I (2012 Serie) 12_bishop_true_face.png|Bishop II (2012 Serie) Siehe auch *Earth Protection Force 2003 Serie *J. Finn *Leatherhead *Rattenkönig *S-Gray Aliens und S-Gray Mutanten Mirage Comics *Razorback *Paul Whitmire IDW Comics *Wayne Bishop *Doctor Shevlin und Special Agent Ravenwood *''Dark Water'' **Wesley Knight und Alex Winter 2012 Serie *Kraang und Utroms **Hoher Rat der Utroms *General Griffin Einzelnachweise en:Agent Bishop Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Jahr 2105 Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Kraang Kategorie:Utroms Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:US-Regierung Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Regierungsbeamte Kategorie:Anführer